


【Bravertz】三次日出，五次日落

by Cyseus



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyseus/pseuds/Cyseus
Summary: *参考《请以你的名字呼唤我》*布兰特×哈弗茨*祝小凯在切尔西一切顺利
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Kudos: 5





	【Bravertz】三次日出，五次日落

**Author's Note:**

> *参考《请以你的名字呼唤我》   
>  *布兰特×哈弗茨   
>  *祝小凯在切尔西一切顺利

（一）

“浓郁的地中海风情，灿烂的阳光，这里是希腊众神的舞池——伊比萨。”

Kai Havertz默默地念着眼前旅游宣传册封皮上的标语。他抬起头看向车窗外，现在是下午两三 点，日头正足，这座小岛上的人大多戴着墨镜和宽大的遮阳帽在街上来来往往。

客车开了十几分钟就到了站，他提着行李缓慢地挪动着，等到完全感受不到冷气的时候，他才反应过来自己已经切实地处在伊比萨主城伊维萨了，地面被太阳烤得火 辣辣的，Kai只觉脚底发烫。

这么呆呆地站了一会儿，他才从兜里拿出来一张褶皱的纸条，上面用西班牙文写了一个地址，那是他未来二十几天将要住的地方。

已经是三 点十五分，按照约定的时间来看，现在应该有人开车来接他才对。找到一个公共电话亭，拨出一串联系人留的号码，半天也无人接应。

不远处有一个四十来岁的大叔看起来像是本地人，他深吸一口气，准备上前去问路。

“Hola,Cómo llegar aquí, por favor?”他磕磕绊绊说出一句蹩脚的西语，指了指纸条上的字。

大叔看了一眼纸条，嘟囔道：

“Esta muy lejos,mejor tome un taxi.”

“Perdone?”

对方摇摇头，在纸条背后划拉了一些线条，大概是路线示意图。

道了谢，Kai就攥着“路线图”拉着箱子大步沿着街道继续往前走去。直奔四十度的响晴天，他的T恤衫已经被汗水打湿 了一大片。

走了半个多小时，他才到了路线的终点，却发现那位大叔给他指的地方是约出租车的站台。

好吧，那就去叫一辆车。Kai想着，摘下双肩背包，却发现拉链不知被谁被拉开了一半，而他怎么也找不到自己的钱包了。

“真是见鬼！”他心烦意乱，愤愤地拍打了一下背包。好在钱包里只有一些现金和小票。

现在只能靠自己了，他打开谷 歌地图，努力敲打出一些西语字母，一边查词一边猜意思，才大概明白该怎么走了。

就这样摸 索着，晕头转向着，这位来自德国的十八岁少年终于到了那条街，现在正站在一栋三层房子的木质大门前。

门牌在花卉的掩映下，上面写着的“Cloris Morales”，也就是他姑妈的朋友。

“应该就是这...啊！”

一个少年边拿着冰淇淋边踢着球朝他的方向跑来，却没有及时停住，两人撞在一起。Kai扶着行李及时站稳，但那支冰淇淋毫无保留地全部蹭在了他的脸颊、肩颈以及衣服上，甜筒则碎了一地，渣子掉落在他的鞋上。

他压抑住了怒火，看着撞到他的正趴在地上的那个金发男生，低吼道：“你在干什么！”

“Lo siento！哦不对，你说的是德语？你也是德国人？”金发男生赶忙爬起来，凑到Kai眼前，“卷卷的黑发，德国人，高高瘦瘦的，你不会是Cloris阿姨说的那个要来这里小住的Kai Havertz吧？”

“我...”

“你好，Kai，我可以这么叫你吧？我是Julian，Julian Brandt。欢迎来到伊比萨！”他说着就给对方来了个猝不及防的拥 抱，全然不顾衣服上的冰淇淋汁 水。

木门吱呀一声被打开，“Julian！你怎么还在这里？你没有去接小Kai吗？！”一个五六十岁的棕发女人，也就是Cloris，正叉着腰生气地诘问道，然后她盯着眼前的二人看了一两秒，“哦！你就是小Kai吧，真是个可爱的孩子！”

Kai一把推开身上的这只金毛大型犬，用沙哑的声音回答，“是的，您好，Cloris阿姨。”

“哦我的男孩，你经历了什么？Julian快带他去洗澡换衣服，然后把人家的行李放到房间去！”

“啊，好，知道了...”Julian兴致缺缺地一只手拉上行李，另一只手拉上Kai，“你的房间在二层，快过来，楼梯在这边......”

Kai不自然的扯开手，微微抿嘴：“我知道了。”

小金毛推开一扇门：“这是你的房间，不错吧，采光很好。我住在你的楼上，有事随时来敲我的 门。现在，你先去洗澡，我一会儿也要洗。”

等到淋浴完毕换上干净的衣服后，刚来到伊比萨的少年安静地坐在卧室的窗前，打量着这里的一切，又想起刚刚那个Julian Brandt，说实话，他不喜欢那人，鲁莽心大又不守时，害得他徒步走了近两个小时。

“Good boy，再过十分钟咱们就开饭了，今天你刚来我们早点吃晚点！”Cloris敲门喊到。

男孩把自己从思绪中拉了回来，对自己说：“一定要在伊比萨度过最美好的假期。”

晚餐十分丰盛，都是西班牙人的传统做法。 Kai喜欢极了煎三文鱼，芝士土豆泥沙拉以及炸章鱼。

而一边的金毛却因为Cloris不允许他吃饭后甜点而苦恼。

Kai觉得气氛有些尴尬，提出想要回楼上休息一会儿。女主人表示理解并嘱咐他好好休息一会儿，明天开始让Julian带他玩遍伊比萨。

晚饭过后的近一小时里，除了躺着发呆， Havertz什么也没有做，太阳都还没落山，他当然毫无困意。

所以当Julian Brandt拿着一瓶RIOJA红酒——西班牙的国酒敲开他的房门时，他并没有拒绝和这个男孩一起喝一杯的提议。

“你家在德国哪里？南部吗？”

“不，我住在北威州。”

“是吗？我也在北威州上学，暑假的时候才会过来陪Cloris阿姨。我们还挺有缘的嘛...不过，你大学要去哪儿上？还留在杜塞尔多夫吗？”

“我要去英国伦敦了，夏天一结束就走。”Kai已经微醺。

“好吧，英国......那地儿的生活可不怎么舒适，多雨潮湿，饭又难吃得很。我听说，英国还有很多喜欢年轻男孩的变 态秃头老男人，你可得小心一点。”

Havertz忍不住笑了，到哪儿生活不是一样？英国有它的好，自然也有它的不好。“从英国飞到德国用不了多长时间。”

“这倒也是，但不论怎样，那也是一个陌生的国度啊，”Brandt拍了拍自己的小肚子，咂了咂嘴，“诶快看，太阳要落山咯。”

Kai没有说话，只是低头品尝杯子里的红酒，觉得酒劲很大。

RIOJA口感确实有些烈，以至于在十点日落过后没多久，两个年轻的德国男孩就都四仰八叉地趴在床 上沉沉地睡了过去。

再次睁开眼睛时，Kai看到Julian正在他旁边打着游戏，见到自己醒了，才放开手柄。

“都上午九点半了，Kai，”Julian凑过来，盯着他的眼睛遗憾地说，“你错过了一次日出哦。”

*TBC


End file.
